


Heal, but don't forget

by Makugen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makugen/pseuds/Makugen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war has ended Harry returns to Hogwarts to finish school. Just as everyone else, he is still healing from the emotional wounds the war had caused him, and he wants to find someone that will help him heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal, but don't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 28/9/2016. I did not give up on this fic, but i've had a rough few months and am now trying to get into writing again. First I want to manage to finish a short fic before i try to write this one. So please read the chapter at your own risk! I hope i'll be able to post new chapters soon, I keep thinking about this fic and I feel bad for basically abandoning it before even really starting it.

It took a year to mend Hogwarts after the war has ended. Even though all the teachers, a lot of the older students, and some people that volunteered to help tried to repair it as fast as possible, it still took a whole year to fix all the spots that were damaged by the last battle.

Now it was September and Harry and Hermione were going back to school for their 8th year. At first Harry thought he won't come back, since he felt school would in a way feel too small and restricting to him after the year he, Hermione and Ron were chasing horcruxes, but Hermione convinced him that going back will might do good for him. Since Hogwarts was the first place that felt like home, he decided to listen to her. Hermione of course was thrilled to come back and finish school, but Ron decided that instead of finishing school he'll help George in the store. Harry thought Ron chose right, since even though George tried to put on a brave face it was obvious to anyone that looked at him that he was still completely heartbroken and lost after losing his twin brother.

Harry and Hermione requested from Mcgonagall to let them come to Hogwarts through the floo instead of the Hogwarts express and she agreed. Harry didn't want to deal with the stares of the other students until he absolutely had to, and Hermione said she felt the same. 

After the war has ended he did all that was asked of him and all he personally felt he should do. He went to a lot of funerals in the past year, and he attended every ceremony Kingsley asked him to. But now it was time he worked on himself and learn to live a life without Voldemort's shadow looming over it, a thing he had to deal with since he was eleven.

His first step was telling Kingsley he won't be working as an Auror as was expected of him. As he himself expected he would for years. But the last two years had changed him, and he knew he was tired of fighting, tired of seeing people dying. He still wanted to do good and help, but there were a lot of other ways for him to do so. That's at least what Hermione said, and he believed her.

When they stepped out of the floo (Harry still managed to trip every time he went through it. He had a feeling he won't ever learn to like this way of traveling) they saw Mcgonagall sitting at the headmistress chair, and right across from her was none other than Malfoy.

One month after the end of the war, the trials have begun. They first started with the "easier" trials, for Malfoy and Goyle jr. for example. Harry decided to testify on behalf of Narcissa and Draco. It took him about three minutes after hearing about their trial to decide to do so. It really wasn't a hard call to make. Narcissa Malfoy saved his life, even though it wasn't exactly his she wanted to save. And Draco, well, A year away from the endless feud between him and Malfoy, and being forced to grow up really fast or die helped him realise that as much as he hated Malfoy, he couldn't pretend he didn't know he wasn't evil. Seeing him crying in the bathroom on his sixth year was the first time he thought that, and being saved by him in the Malfoy manor sealed it. Malfoy was a pointy, obnoxious, unbelievably annoying git - be he was not evil. Not by Harry's book anyway.  
Testifying for Narccisa and Draco helped, and instead of either of them going to Azkaban for their crimes, they both were just sentenced to house arrests (Narcissa for 6 and Draco for 8 respectively) and a heavy fine of gold that probably wouldn't even put a dent in their Gringotts Vault.

But when Harry did all of that, he didn't realise Malfoy would actually return to Hogwarts. It made sense of course, Malfoy needed all the good word he could get what with his family situation, and he definitely needed to finish his NEWTS if he wanted any chance in getting a job, but Harry honestly didn't give him much thought in the last few months, and now that he was in front of him Harry felt... Odd.

He knew he should glare or sneer at Malfoy, thought sneering was mostly Malfoy's job - just as Malfoy was displaying right at this moment, but he couldn't be bothered. He was absolutely bloody tired of fighting anyone, and that included his former enemy. So instead of showing any sign of anger or resentment at seeing him, Harry just gave Malfoy a little nod at gave Mcgonagall his full attention again. The fact that he saw anger flash at in Malfoy's eyes before he fully turned was just a bonus. He maybe be over the fighting and cursing, but he still enjoyed annoying the git apparently. 

"Mr.Potter, Ms.Granger. It is very nice to see you again, but as you can see i'm still in the middle of a meeting with Mr.Malfoy here. Please wait downstairs and i'll be free to welcome you in a few moments."

"Of course Headmistress, it's nice to see you again as well." Hermione answered and then gave a small polite nod toward Malfoy. Harry nodded towards Mcgonagall and followed Hermione out of the Headmistress office. Before he closed the door he could see the portraits of Dumbledore and Snape, both respectfully placed the closest to the new Headmistress. Dumbledore winked at him and it seemed like Snape was trying his best to ignore him. Harry smiled to himself and closed the door.

 

After the meeting with the Headmistress ended and their bags were sent to their rooms, Harry and Hermione walked towards the great hall. Dinner was about to begin, and both of them were eager to see the sorting hat working it's magic again. 

They were sat down with the other 8th years. There were a lot more than Harry thought there would be, but still the holes that were left felt painful. He didn't really know most of the people in his year, only by names, but looking around and seeing people that were friends with them, he could feel their loss through their eyes. He shook his head and tried to let go of the melancholy that was threatening to take over him once again. Thinking about these things won't help him, he knew. It was time he started to heal, even though he still felt guilty every time he let himself be happy even for a short moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter. This is actually the first time i'm writing a fic, so naturally i'm super excited and nervous. English is not my first language and i don't have a beta, but I will try my best to make this as readable as possible! Please don't point out grammatical mistakes in the comments, bc i'm not v good at dealing with public criticism (who is tho). If you want to correct me you can do so in a private message or DM me on twitter :) my @ is makugen  
> Anyway, i'm still currently working on this and I think I already have two more finished chapters, but I want to make sure I feel okay with them before I post them. I don't know how long this fic will be, but hopefully not too long. Also this work might seem angsty based on the first chapter, but I don't really do angst. The goal in this fic is to help Harry and Draco heal and learn to be happy.


End file.
